


evermore

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Album: evermore (Taylor Swift), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Is there a line that we could just go cross?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cage of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095854) by [TenbuHourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenbuHourin/pseuds/TenbuHourin). 



> TW: Mention of suicide
> 
> Been a while since I wrote Pegoryu. Sorry for lack of stories, motivation to write has been down for a while. Also because Genshin Impact and Persona 5 Strikers has taken up my time. My new job will soon take up some of my time too but I'll continue to write as best as I can.
> 
> This is based on Chapter 15 of Cage of Bones by TenbuHourin. Amazingly detailed fanfic, give it a read. I've had this idea since December when Taylor released her evermore album (give it a listen, it's good) but my motivation to write wasn't there. So here we are now and I hope you enjoy!

_[I replay my footsteps on each stepping stone_

_Trying to find the one where I went wrong]_

Akira slowly made his way back to his room after using the bathroom. Ever since returning to his hometown, he reverted back to his quiet and reserved self. Unfortunately, overtime he spiraled down and has closed himself out of everyone and everything.

He was not happy here. He didn’t belong here anymore. He can’t stay here another second.

The glasses boy asked himself why. When can he be truly happy? When can he escape this prison? Why was he handed a bad hand of cards in life?

Akira shakily and weakly pushed through his bedroom door. For a brief moment he expected Morgana to be already sleeping on top of his bed. But then he remembered that it has been a few weeks since Morgana left him. He expected it to happen though; Morgana would be at his limit dealing with Akira’s negative and unresponsive attitude.

“…”

_[And I was catching my breath_

_Staring out an open window_

_Catching my death]_

He looked up at his window, moonlight shining through. The streets are quiet and all is at peace. But Akira’s heart was nowhere near at peace. He was all alone now. Maybe it’s for the best this way. He won’t have to burden anyone else now. Everyone back in Tokyo must have already moved on and are happier without him.

If Akira was gone, no one would notice. No one would be sad. Time would move on like nothing happened. At least he would escape this hellish prison he was in.

_[Can't remember_

_What I used to fight for]_

The boy climbed his bed and pulled the covers over him. His face devoid of expression, cheeks sunken in, no life in his eyes. Very slowly his eyes drooped closed. His once fiery rebellious spirit now just a dim ember flickering, soon to be extinguished. The drive to one day leave this forsaken place had worn thin. Why bother fighting for the future? It’d be easier if he didn’t wake up anymore.

_[I had a feeling so peculiar_

_That this pain would be for_

_Evermore]_

…

…

…

_[Oh, can we just get a pause?_

_To be certain we'll be tall again_

_Whether weather be the frost_

_Or the violence of the dog days]_

Ryuji woke up at the crack of dawn and booked it for the bullet train to Akira’s hometown. He needed to see him immediately. After what he and the former thieves went through to save him, the blonde just needed to see with his own eyes that his friend, his friend that he fell in love with, was still alive and breathing.

Worry filled his mind and heart, wishing that the train could go faster than it already is. Heck, if time could stop while the train kept going, he’d make it to Akira’s place before the sun is fully up from the horizon. With a call from Futaba on what they’re going to do afterwards, and being Ryuji’s guide on how to get to Akira’s place, the former track star felt at ease for a moment. He missed the group dynamic of the thieves. They could do anything, even saving their leader.

With the help of the physiotherapy, Ryuji’s legs took him farther than without them a few months ago. He stopped by at a few stores for a quick snack to keep himself fueled on his journey, recommended by Futaba, and had to take another train to reach his goal. He’s thankful that it isn’t raining or running through a thunderstorm.

But even then, no matter the weather, he’d go through whatever obstacle he needed to get over to see Akira. That’s just how Ryuji is: stubborn but passionate.

…

…

…

_[And when I was shipwrecked_

_I thought of you]_

When Akira woke up in the dark, he didn’t feel despair or defeat. He’s not sure why he woke up or why he has this feeling that… he’s supposed to remember something. For the first time in a while, he thought of his friends he formed in Tokyo. He thought of the thieves and their comradery.

But… why?

Did they appear in his dream? Akira doesn’t even know if he was dreaming nor does he remember having a dream just now.

_[In the cracks of light_

_I dreamed of you]_

But… even then, he felt the presence of his friends. That they were standing by close to him. They were all there: Haru, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Makoto, Morgana, and…

Ryuji… who he felt his presence the most. Like, he was in front of him; which isn’t possible. No way would he come all the way out here to see him. Not when Akira stopped responding back to his friends and pushed them away during his time here.

_[It was real enough_

_To get me through]_

And yet, he felt unwavering emotion by thinking of them. Like, they were happy and relieved to see him and they hadn’t cut ties with him. It made him feel joy again, deep down. Not just that, but it felt that something warm pressed against his chest.

It was… Ryuji. He felt Ryuji reach out and touch him. But… why did he feel Ryuji pressing against his chest? It felt… nice… and reassuring.

_[But I swear_

_[You were there]_

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, he slowly and groggily reached for his phone. Nothing. No texts or calls from them. It was definitely strange. Why does it feel like… he’s forgetting something? Did they tell him something a few months back before he returned home? Was he… expecting something from them? Akira couldn’t figure it out.

When his mind couldn’t think of other possibilities, sleep consumed him once more.

…

…

A loud sound stirred Akira awake. His vision hazy but he notices a splotch of yellow on top of a… familiar figure. As his vision clears up a bit, he saw the face of the familiar figure.

“Ryuji…?” The raven boy said as he slowly got up while rubbing his eyes. In no time, he was flat down on his bed again with the blonde hugging him.

_[This pain wouldn't be for_

_Evermore]_

**Author's Note:**

> This was also my way of getting back into the groove of writing so there may be some grammar errors or lines that don't make sense cuz I wrote this at like 2AM. But regardless, I hope you liked and enjoyed it! Thank you again to TenbuHourin for letting me write this!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
